


A Fall of Faith

by bluemoonslights



Series: Malec AU's [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, kinda enemies to lovers at first?? but like really shortly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonslights/pseuds/bluemoonslights
Summary: Alec is a well-known skater, and he’s going soon at the European Championships of Skateboarding. Magnus is an uprising photographer and journalist for several magazines, and his manager gives him a new job : Photograph and then do an article on Alec’s preparation and participation to the Championship. But when their first meeting doesn’t exactly go as planned, what’s next for them?





	1. Veni Vidi Amavi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay so this is the first multi-chaptered fanfiction I'm doing, I'm sorry if I did any mistakes! I know it's kinda short for a first chapter but chapter 2 is much longer, I already wrote it so it's probably going to be posted this week or at the beginning of next week. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this. Alec and Magnus are my favourite characters and they are very dear to me, so I'm really involved in that fanfic. Don't hesitate to comment, tell me what you think, give feedback or tell me what mistakes I made! Thank you for reading it. Enjoy!

_ “It  is only the  sacred things that are  worth touching _ _.”_ — The Picture of Dorian Gray, Oscar Wilde (b. 16  October 1854).

“Well, shit.” Magnus muttered under his breath. 

His boss, Luke Garroway, was a fair man, but also a man who looked for profits. So when he announced to him his next job, and that it was very important for the magazine he would be working for and under, Magnus knew it was a goldmine, and would bring fortune to the company, which meant fortune to him. But it also meant he would work under pressure, and Magnus didn’t do pressure. 

“You certainly look like you don’t like that new job.” 

“Well, first things first, I don’t know a thing about skaters. Even handsome ones like him.” Magnus said, eyeing the picture on his boss’ desk, of the skater he would have to follow for the next few months. 

_Pretty eyes, pretty face, but is he more than that ?_

“You don’t have to know who he is or his whole life, ” Luke argued. 

_And will he have to know who I am or my whole life if I accept ?_

“So what, I have to follow him everywhere, do photoshoots, do an article about his life is and the training for this little tournament of his, and then I get paid ? Well, at least I will get to travel I guess.” he babbled, happy but still a little conflicted. 

“Basically, yes, that’s it. So, you’re in ?” 

“Oh dear, I’m definitely in.” Magnus smirked. 

* * *

“Iz, this is a catastrophe. Why did I announced that I would participate in the Championships again ? Maybe I’m not talented enough. Sure, I won a few prize but this is an European contest. Like, for the best of all Europe. Why did you let me do that ?” Alec pried, completely stressed out and tired, rubbing his thumb across an archery scar on one of his left finger. It calmed him down, somehow. He started fidgeting with his Lightwood ring, which had became over years a nervous but calming habit. 

_Even if I win, I still won’t be good enough, neither for them, nor me, not everyone-_

“Look, you have to believe in you. I know this sounds really cheesy-” Alec scoffed -“but, you work hard for everything you do, and without a doubt it will be the same here. And you still got two months before that, to train.” 

_-except for Izzy, apparently._

“Yeah, well, seemingly I won’t have much time to train.” Alec grumbled, still discontent about the news Simon told him a few hours ago. 

“Wait, what? Why?” Izzy inquired, worried after seeing the forlorn look in her brother’s eyes. 

“Apparently, Simon said I don’t have enough social media coverage, so he’s going to help me with that but… He also said I was popular, but not popular enough in the public social sphere, so he hired a guy to follow me everywhere for the little competitions and during the Championships, so basically 2 whole months. I don’t even know this guy Iz!” Alec uttered. 

“Look, Simon wouldn’t choose a bad guy, he is not like that, I definitely trust him with this. He wouldn’t want a guy who could hinder your training at the skate park or your thriving efforts to learn new techniques.” 

“No wonder, you’ve got a gigantic crush on the guy. ” Alec chuckled softly, ruffling her hair. 

“Oh come on, stop that! I don’t, okay? Stop teasing me with that.” Isabelle shrieked, going away from her brother with a soft smile on her face. 

Alec couldn’t stop smiling, his sister was one of the only persons who could actually make him smile. Even though he wanted her to act on her feelings and ask out the guy already, he knew he couldn’t push her to do it. Plus, he kinda had his own problems to deal with : starting with the competition and that photograph whose company he will have to bear. And one of the only things that could make him believe he was actually free, was archery. 

He kept his head up straight, relaxed his shoulders, took a deep breath , aimed at his target and drew his arm back. Hitting the bullseye, as usual. He fired once more, arrow flying to find its target. He let out a small sigh, and grinned. The sensation of hitting the targets right made him feel safe, and not self conscious about himself, letting his mind have an escape for a small amount of time. 

* * *

“But really, how am I supposed to actually learn about skateboarding ? I literally thought it was ice skating until I saw the picture of that guy on a skate.” 

“Oh please, you know you just have to know about it, not all the skateboarding techniques or anything. But still, you’re so screwed. Why did you take this job again?” 

“Well, I know it’s the brother of Isabelle, you know my friend from university ? She always says he’s a cool guy, but not exactly warm and fuzzy. ” 

Magnus replied to Clary, searching in his burnt ember-coloured satchel while typing on his phone the name of the famous guy he will have to meet soon. 

“Those eyes. Too bad I will probably hate him. Almost all the pretty boys are just _pretty faces._ ” He sighed dreamily. 

“Look, he is not a bad guy, I can promise you.” 

“Come on, he is popular, and very probably arrogant. No offence to your friend Isabelle but, a guy that gorgeous probably knows he is, and he will be a jackass. Also, may I remind you he was probably forced to allow me to photograph and film him ? The guy must not be that thrilled, trust me” 

“Have a little faith Magnus. He may surprise you. ” 

* * *

On Monday, _the D-day_ his boss actually arranged a meet-up with that Alexander guy, Magnus was late. Very late. And definitively not the fashionably late he had an inclination for. 

_Wait, will I have the time to go back to the office and take my camera ? Maybe I will need it. Even though I think today is just gonna be-_

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, I’m late and I didn’t even, oh god I’m sorry I really have to go.” Magnus uttered to the unknown person he literally crashed into. He heard a little yelp, probably the other person falling. He stumbled while getting back up without looking at the person he bumped into, turning away, utterly fretful, and he started barging ahead again. 

Alec’s broken skateboard was now lying at his side. 

“Watch where you’re going! ” Alec yelled after the man with an abrasive tone. Well, this man was actually pretty far now, but still, he felt like yelling after this clumsy guy. He clamped his fingers into tender flesh, only to discover his hands were hurt due to the fall, having scrapes on them. Oh well, it wasn’t a new sensation. He could still remember the scratches on them after spending nights enhancing his archery skills. 

_Heh, felt worse than that, it’s just a scratch._

Alec sighed, feeling like he will be totally late to his appointment with the photographer. After picking up the two pieces of the skateboard, and getting back on his feet, he decided to hail a cab, and hopped in it. 

* * *

Arriving his destination, he thanked the taxi driver before paying, and hopped off. 

He entered the coffee shop, ordered his black coffee and went to sit down at the corner of the shop, at a little table. 

A **bell** tinkled as the door opened. Alec raised his eyes from his phone to the man who just entered. 

_So that’s Magnus Bane, huh? The picture Simon showed me definitely didn’t hold a candle to him_ **_in person._ **

Magnus Bane definitely was stylish, with a burgundy shirt with intricate gold details, gold eyeliner, highlights in his hair in the same color, and matching jewelry. He was fidgeting at his snake ear cuff, while looking inside the coffee shop. 

He now felt very insecure and not really fashionable in his leather bomber jacket, favorite blue sweater and blue jeans. 

_Come on Alec, get a grip. You can’t let that feeling overwhelm you._

After taking a deep breath to calm his plummeted self-esteem anxiety, he realized he must look like a fool in front of- 

- _wait a minute. Is that guy who I bumped into while getting there?_

Magnus got closer to Alec’s table, and Alec exclamed: 

_“You!”_


	2. Semper Fidelis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to publish chapter 2 already because I'm on holidays tomorrow until the second week of August and I'm not sure I'll have wifi (as well as my computer lol) so! Here it is! It's longer than the first, and I loved writing this one tbh. I didn't have time to properly reread what I wrote though, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy! I'll probably post in a few weeks chapter 3 after my holidays!

_“I am a dreamer. I know so little of real life that I just can’t help re-living such moments as these in my dreams, for such moments are something I have very rarely experienced. I am going to dream about you the whole night, the whole week, the whole year.”_ — Fyodor Dostoyevsky, White Nights 

_Oh. Shit._

Magnus sat down at the opposite side of the table slowly, not understanding why Alec exclaimed that. Did he missed something?. Magnus narrowed his eyes with a slight head tilt. 

“Hm… Do you know me from somewhere?” 

“Do I _know you from_ somewhere? You bumped into me on the street, making both of us fall, and then you left without even checking if I was okay!” Alec exclaimed, getting completely annoyed by the minute. 

Magnus flushed. “I didn’t… I thought I was late and then... Look, I don’t even have a proper excuse. I’m sorry. Can we start over again? Please?” 

“Okay then. I’m Al-” 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, a professionnal skateboarder, won several championships, participating to the biggest one in a few months… Am I right until now ?” Magnus said, Hiseyes crinkling and a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

Alec smiled boyishly, shaking slightly his head. He really did his homework, huh? 

_I feel like it’s going to be impossible to hate him._

“Yeah, you’ve got all of that right. Well, people call me Alec though. But now, I can’t help but feel bad that I don’t know anything about you but your name. Magnus Bane, right?” 

“Don’t feel bad. You’ll get to know me, we’re going to see each other a lot from onward on, remember?,” Magnus declared, sending Alec a wink. 

_Did this guy just **winked** at_ _him ?_

“Oh, yeah, well, right...” Alec stammered, while fiddling with his fingers, the sleeves of his sweater are pulled down, partly covering his hands. 

Magnus couldn’t help but smile brightly to the boy before him 

_Why does seeing him smiling feels like the goddamn sun shining and why am the hell am I thinking that-_

Magnus looked at the calloused and hurt hands in front of him, Alec’s hand holding his cup. 

“I know we said we would start over but… I’m again really sorry for, well...” Magnus stammered, pointing with his chin towards Alec’s hands. 

“This is no time for more hand-wringing towards me.” Alec took a deep breath. 

“Also, It’s okay because it’s just a slight graze. But it wasn’t just a skateboard. Now I’m gonna have to take it repaired now. That peculiar skateboard is very important to me.” 

_Why did it felt like he was saying **he** wasn’t worth worrying over ? _

“I’ll pay for the repair, don’t worry. What’s your story with that skateboard ?” 

“It’s personal” Alec snapped. Realizing how harsh he must have been, he continued softly. 

“Maybe I’ll tell you someday.” 

“Maybe you will.” 

_He is a diamond in the rough, probably used to use many layers to cover his personality, as if he wasn’t important, as if he was invisible and didn’t want anyone to notice him or dig further._

Understanding the awkwardness creeping up on them, Magnus decided to change the topic. 

“So, I thought we could go to the skatepark you’re the most used to go to, after you get the skateboard repaired, you could train and all, and I’ll just take some pictures. Sounds good?” says Magnus, taking his camera off his bag carefully to put it on the table. 

“Well, I… Yeah, alright. It’s probably gonna take a while though, when I'm training time flies by so…” Alec said, furrowing his brows, worried that Magnus would get bored and interrupt his training. 

“Don’t worry. I don’t plan on distracting you from practice. Unless you want to be distracted by me.” Magnus winked, a gleam of deviltry in his eyes. His **eyes crinkled** and a smile played at the corners of his mouth. 

_His smile really is beautiful. His eyes crinkled again a_ _nd it’s so cute-_

A flush crept across Alec’s cheeks. He wasn’t used to actually blush, what the hell was happening? Wasn’t he supposed to _hate_ him for invading his private space and follow him around ? 

Alec froze like a deer in the headlights, shooked his head rapidly and folded his arms, trying to get a grip on himself and look tough. 

“I’m definitely not worried. I’m always professional.” 

* * *

Turns out, professional was not Alec’s forte when Magnus was around. 

After going to repair his skateboard (and slightly fighting with Magnus about letting him pay for it), they both went to the skatepark. 

After multiples tricks mastered by Alec, Magnus felt like Alec was in a bubble when skateboarding. He had a smile on his face that he didn’t have when talking with Magnus. He seemed submerged by his tricks, mastering his art, performing soaring ollies (thanks Google, declared lifesaver number 1 for Magnus: his deep searches for all the tricks actually explain how late he was to meet with Alec, after an all-nighter pulled to do his job well.) and so many flip tricks Magnus started to feel dizzy. Shaking his head slightly, he took his camera off his bag, and stood up. 

Noticing Magnus’ moves, Alec stopped his skateboard with his feet, tilting his head slightly and raising an eyebrow, which Magnus interpreted as a _what the hell are you doing?_

“I can’t really stay out of your way, because I need pictures, you know for the article.” 

“I’m gonna be invisible, you won’t even see me, I swear.” Magnus went on. 

_Easy to say, how could I not see this gorgeous guy_ _photographing my every move?_

Alec couldn’t help himself and he started to walk toward Magnus, raising his right hand to take Magnus’ camera and lowered it. 

“I know you have to, but it’s still hard for me to concentrate while you’re doing that. Next time, I promise. ” Alec sighed 

“Fine… -” Magnus raised his eyebrows suggestively -“but, I liked what I saw. ” 

Stared at him with a sinking feeling, Alec felt self-conscious about him taking a picture, but the concentration problem was much more of an issue. 

“Look here, you gotta be able to trust me. Maybe we jumped too fast, and should get to know each other better first? ” 

“Plus, it really gotta hurt. You’re sure you shouldn’t bandage that? ” Magnus’s fingers scratched his wrist, sending warmth all the way up to Alec’s face. Magnus then proceeded to clutch his hand before he could pull back. 

“I know you probably think I’m annoying. And that you don’t really care about your hand, because you don’t need it to skate. But you should take better care of yourself. At least, that’s what I think.” Magnus shrugged his shoulders, and let go of Alec’s hand. 

The warmth of Magnus’s hand in his was suddenly missing, and Alec couldn't help but think he missed it. 

_What is wrong with you ?_

“I’m fine. I just- Give me a break.” 

Alec turned his back on him, hiding his face, mostly to hide his cheeks which had flushed. 

* * *

“So, how is it going with Magnus ?” Isabelle said after taking a sip of her black coffee. 

“It could be better. But it’s kind of my fault here..” Alec sighed. 

Izzy frowned. “What do you mean?” 

After telling the story to Izzy, she seemed to have a fond look in her eyes, and she couldn’t help but laugh softly. 

“Oh brother, sometimes, you're really oblivious. And when I mean sometimes, I actually mean all the time.” Izzy said, a smile plastered on her face. 

“What? What are you saying?” Alec couldn't help but frown at Izzy’saffirmation. What the hell did she mean ? 

“What I mean is, Magnus is trying so hard because he likes you. He wants to be your friend. Why won’t you let him in ? He doesn’t seem like a bad guy, right ? ” 

“I-I suppose. But he is just doing his job anyway, so of course, he has to try hard and get to know me. He wouldn’t even care if that wasn’t his job, I'm sure.” 

Izzy sighed. “Look, he is obviously trying to be kind, and be close to you. Don’t push him away, okay ? He has no expectations of you, he just wants the project to run smoothly and be your friend. Let him.” 

* * *

Alec couldn’t help but think back at his conversation with Izzy. He should try and be kind to him, as he was with Alec. It wasn’t easy for him to let people in, but maybe Magnus was worth it. 

**Alec** **6:31 :** Hi Magnus. Hope it’s okay if I text you, my manager gave your number. I was wondering if we could, maybe meet up and I can explain to you where we’ll be going next for my training ? I hope someone told you we are going to travel quite a lot. Sorry to bother you btw. Oh and it’s Alec. 

**Magnus** **6:34** Alexander ! What a wonderful surprise to hear from you. Its okay, if he gives my number to someone as handsome as you, I’ll just be grateful. You’re not bothering me, not in the least. This is a wonderful idea, what do you say tonight, 8PM, my place? 

Alec didn’t know what to expect from Magnus, but it seemed like this man keep surprising him. Alexander, really ? He knew he must know everything about him already, it kinda irked him off. But no one besides his mother ever called him that. It felt heart-warming and precious, the way Magnus was using it. But, his place, really ? 

* * *

“Alexander ! I’m so glad you texted me earlier. Taking the lead, I like that.”Magnus winked. 

“Well I-I just thought you should know what we will be up to during the next few weeks. That’s just smart business.” 

“Business, yes, of course.” Magnus seemed a little taken aback by the word, but maybe that was just Alec interpreting too many things. 

As Alec was sitting up on Magnus’ large purple couch, Magnus kept mixing up drinks. 

“So, I don’t exactly know what you usually drink, I just hope it’s to your taste. If not, I will make something else, don’t worry about it.” Said Magnus after handing out to Alec his drink. Magnus took his own drink and started drinking. He truly did not know Alec’s tastes, even though he did many internet types of research to know the man, in case he didn’t want to cooperate and be friendly. 

“What is the alcohol used?” said Alec after taking a sip and be pleasantly surprised by the sweet but strong texture, actually liking it. 

“It’s called a Cape Codder, my dear Alexander. A mix of vodka and cranberry juice. I was almost sure you would like it.” 

“Oh. You guessed very well then.” Alec disclosed, a bright smile on his face. 

Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle softly. 

“I guess so, yes. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you on myfabulous couch drinking alcohol?” 

“Well, I guess I just wanted to tell you myself where we’ll be going next, even though.. You must already know. ” 

A smile dangled on the corner of Magnus’s lips as he stared into Alec’s eyes “I learned it all from the press. Apparently, they are quite fond of you and your future plans. I would be more than happy to hear it from _you_ though.” 

“Yeah, well the press and I… Don’t believe everything they say. I try my best to avoid them.” said Alec with a lacklustre smile. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, quite surprised by Alec’s deep defiance of journalists. “Bad experience with them I guess? It must get pretty tiring to hide from them though.” 

Alec’s tacitly said “I’m used to hiding, don’t worry too much.” 

Magnus cocked his head, he really understand where this was coming from, even though reading between the lines was a favorite hobby of his. Before he could ask the reason behind his answer, Alec put down his glass and started enunciating the places they would go. 

_I definitely had a great sense of duty by accepting this, but also a great sense of deduction. Paris, the French Riviera, London…_ _with a boy as cute as Alexander Lightwood, it will be interesting._

As Alec expounded to Magnus the places and the reasons behind them going there, Chairman Meow couldn’t help but try to capture the attention of the newcomer, snuggling against Alec’s legs. Alec found himself smiling, his eyes dropping to the floor, seeing the adorable cat. 

He stooped and dropped to his knees to fondle the cat who roared with delight. 

Trying not to swoon at the sight of Alec cosying up with his adorable cat, Magnus couldn’t help but think that he had nothing in his fridge to actually make dinner. 

“His name is Chairman Meow. And yes, I know it’s a lame name, my friends always say I should rename him, but I just love it.” 

“It’s not lame. It’s original and different, like you.” 

_Original and different, is that a compliment from him I just heard?_

Still stroking the cat’s fur, Alec didn’t seem to realize what he said. 

“Well, thank you then. Talking about original, what do you say about cookies for dinner ?” Magnus said jokingly. 

Alec’s brows knitted in a frown 

“You don’t exclusively eat cookies, right?” 

_Either his tastes in food_ _are_ _questionable_ _or he doesn’t have_ _any food left. For his sake, I hope It’s the second option-_

“I was so glad you texted that I didn’t even think of what we would eat. Or if you would want to stay to eat. Do you?” 

Magnus’ question let an eerie silence hover. 

“I hadn’t really planned on- you _do_ know that we take a plane _tomorrow_ right?” 

Another silence. 

**_Tomorrow-_ ** _What did I get myself_ _into ?_


End file.
